The Most Unexpected Friend
by The Crystal Raven
Summary: Takes place way before Bella. When depressed Edward goes walking around his backyard lake, who does he meet? I stink at summaries sorry...
1. The meeting

The Most Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: Just because I am Alice doesn't mean I own twilight; Stephenie Meyers does...sniffle

Edward POV

I walked around the lake, a welcome change for my family. However, I wish that I would've died along with the rest of my real family. Not that I didn't consider Carlisle and Esme my parents and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie my siblings. I just wish I wasn't damned to this life. I looked over towards the lake and noticed movement. I figured it was the wind and continued walking.

I felt at peace whenever I walked by the lake, so I decided to make it a part of my daily routine. I swore that everyday I saw someone-or some_thing_- watching me from inside of the lake. Everyone but Alice laughed at my accusations. Hm... maybe Alice knows something that I don't. It doesn't help that she can now block her thoughts.

If there _is _some sort of being watching me, it can't be evil. If it was, it would've attacked me by now. I decided one day to go for an unexpected swim. Of course Alice already knew, because she called me up laughing and said, "Be careful with the fish now Eddie!" and hung up. I was confused, but I wanted to see what Alice was talking about...and to see if I was right about someone-or thing- was watching me.

As soon as I jumped in, all I saw were fish, algae, rocks, and-wait! Something moved in my peripheral vision. I swam over to where I saw it and saw...nothing. Then I sensed something behind me, so I turned and saw something I thought wasn't real.

A mermaid...

It -I mean she- was as pallid as a vampire, with short, layered red hair. She was wearing a blue tank top and assorted jewelry. She looked at me, confusion evident in her eyes. "Um...hello?" I said, attempting to get her to talk. She swam as fast as she could away from me. "Wait!!" I exclaimed, unable to catch up to her. In that instant, she swam down and disappeared among the kelp.

She reappeared in front of me, anger in her eyes. '_What are you doing down here?_' she thought, somehow knowing that I could read minds. I started wondering how she knew when she sent another angry thought at me.

**(a/n: italics is mermaid, normal is Edward)**

'_Why so silent? You were so anxious to get me to talk earlier, so speak!!'_

"Who are you?"

_'I believe my question came first, but if you must know my name is Lillian. Now answer my question!'_

"Have you been watching me?"

Lillian turned away with her arms crossed. '_What if I was?_' she mind-mumbled. I smiled. She was embarassed! "That's why I'm down here. I caught you watching me a couple of times, and I wanted to see if I was going crazy or not. By the way, how did you end up in this lake?" She laughed and replied, '_I walked, of course._' I became more confused the more I was around her. Mermaids _walking_ on _land_?

"How?" I asked.

'_I put one foot in front of the other and repeat the process. How do YOU walk?_'

"No I mean how can you walk with a fin?"

'_I don't always have this fin, I am a vampire whose power is to...wait, why am I explaining myself to _

_you? Get out of my sight._'

She turned and swam away, disappearing into a cave. '_You need not come into this lake again_' were her final thoughts. With that, I swam outof the lake. As I ran home, I vowed that I would return to the lake the next day. When the house came into view, Alice sprang in front of me. "So, how'd it go?" she asked. I pushed past her, saying, "Shove it Alice, you already know how it went."

She trailed behind me. "I know," she said, "but I thought it'd still be nice to ask. Geez, what fish crawled down your pants? Better yet, what fish do you _want _to crawl down your pants?" I glared at her as she giggled at this statement. "Well, everything will go better tomorrow. I'm sure of it!" She stated and ran ahead of me. I came to the conclusion that I am definetely going back to the lake.

**A/N: Well, what'd you think? I won't write unless I get at least 5 reviews!! You have been warned...**

**Alice :3**


	2. Dejections and Returns

**Disclaimer: Nowhere CLOSE to owning Twilight!! .:mumbles:. Maybe…**

Chapter 2: The Return to the Lake

LPOV (Lillian)

After that vampire left, I decided to try and forget him, to act as if everything was normal…

Yeah, I should be so lucky. _(Breaking Dawn, page 143)_

I tried to swim off some of my memories. On the way, a very angry catfish distracted me. _"Where have you been?" _she asked. Oops.

_"I apologize Artemis," _I said, _"There was an intruder and-"_

"_There's always intruders in their wood things!"_

"_Their called boats, and this was different; this one was swimming, and was _talking _to me. He chilled the very water around him."_

Artemis was silent for a moment, clearly deliberating with herself. _"I understand," _she stated, _"I apologize for getting angry with you." _I smiled. _"Apology accepted, thank you."_

We swam to the 'throne room' so to speak. The king of the lake, Artemis's father, Lumo, waited there for us. _"You were supposed to be here earlier." _He declared. Artemis bowed and explained why we were late. The water began to boil around him. _"You had contact with a HUMAN!?" _he screamed. I recoiled from the anger in his voice.

"_Actually, he hunted me down and I yelled at him to stay away from me."_

"_I want you out of my lake before the sun rises tomorrow!"_

"_But my lord-"_

"_That is an order Lillian!"_

I swam as fast as I could toward my room. Well, not exactly a room, more like a grotto with a bed and a nightstand. I dry-sobbed until dark, then I packed up all my possessions and prepared to leave at dawn. Before I left, Artemis and some of my other friends came to say goodbye. After tearful goodbyes, I swam to the surface.

I pulled my body onto the land and started the transition from fins and gills to legs and lungs. Not that I really need lungs, being a vampire.

Before I could stop them, dry tears racked my body. I don't know how long I was like that, but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the very cause of my pain.

I attempted to jump up and snarl at him, but I ended up tripping. Damn land legs. Before I could collide with the ground though, I felt two arms wrap around me.

'_Thanks' _I thought, and attempted to balance myself with better results. "No problem," he said, "But if I may ask, why are you out of the water?" I felt the sadness creep up again.

"_I was…thrown out because I communicated with you."_

"I'm so sorry…" His face saddened with every word.

"_You don't understand, that was my only home! I have nowhere else to go!"_

We sat in silence. He suddenly smiled. "Wait here." He ordered and ran off. Minutes later, he ran back, smile still in place. _"What are you so happy about?"_ I asked, anger and sadness in every word. "How would you like to come live with me and my family?" he asked, sounding as if he was genuinely concerned.

I scoffed. _"I don't think your wife would be so happy about that." _He laughed at me. _"What?" _I asked, annoyed. "I don't have a wife. Just parents and siblings." I wanted to take his offer badly, but I was still furious with him… Oh well.

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt too much. At least until I get used to this century." _I then looked at the strange silver thing in his hand. I stood up and realized I was only wearing my undergarments. _"You wouldn't by chance have a sister I can borrow clothes from, would you?" _I asked. He looked as if he was suppressing a laugh, then nodded his head.

While we walked to his house, I realized I didn't even know his name. "_So...may I ask what your name is?" _He looked at me and smiled. : I was wondering when you were going to ask. I'm Edward Cullen." As we continued, I grew annoyed from the silence, so I decided to adk him about his so-called 'family'. _"Who exactly is in your family?"_ I asked. He chuckled and replied, "Well, I have my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor who is totally immune to human blood. Esme…she's protective and, well, motherly.

"I have two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is good intentioned, but she's a shopaholic. She's also a psychic. Rosalie is very pig-headed, but she's nice once you get to know her.

"Then, there are my two brothers, Emmett and Jasper." I felt something weird at the name Jasper, like I knew him or something. His voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Emmett is super strong and bear-like. Jasper is the one struggling the most with staying away from human blood. He can also feel emotions, so try not to feel too sad around him."

I gave him a mocking salute and he laughed. We then returned to walking in silence when I thought of something. _"So you're the mind-reader out of the group?" _He nodded and before I knew it, we were at his house. I gasped. It was a white two or three story mansion. "Come on," he said, "meet the family."

**A/N: Hahaha, a cliffy! Don't worry, I'll update by Friday!! Loves and gift baskets to all who review!!**


End file.
